Yugioh Shadow Adventure: Marik's Dark Revenge
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: Marik is back from the Shadow Realm and with a little unexpected help, he's getting his revenge. After completely erasing everything that happened, everyone's in an AU. Whose going to stop Marik and his Shadow Forces if no one remembers anything? Some OOC
1. Prequel: It all begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

So ENJOY!

(btw: Everything that happened in the anime did happen, but everything's been reset and so that all changes. If your confused email me or post in my group any questions or comments and I'll answer! And I'm going to refer to Malik as the good half and Marik as the bad half so I don't get confused or anyone else)

(Check out my profile for the link to the site withmore info) 

_**Prequel**_

_**After Marik, the dark half, was defeated and sent to the Shadow Realm, he was angry and vowed revenge on all involved with Battle City. For years he vowed death to his enemies and to destroy the "Pharaoh's" entire world. He spent his time planning his revenge. **_

_**One day he met a woman who had sold her soul to darkness and become a witch. She was impressed by Marik and his history and decided to assist him in his revenge. She found a way to bring him back. To do that, his good side, Malik, had to be defeated. She cast a spell that sent Malik's mind to the Shadow Realm in place of Marik. Once he was gone, Marik took over his body and was ready for his revenge. First he and the witch, Zarina, performed a forbidden ceremony of dark arts. They were able to change the past and present (of this lifetime) as everyone knew it. The Pharaoh's vessel and his friends had never met and nothing had ever happened as far as his enemies knew. A backfiring of the spell caused him to forget which one of the group was the "vessel." He's set out to find him and destroy him as his friends. Of course he couldn't do that alone. He found people whose soul or mind had been touched by evil originally. He made them his warriors and servants. Among them are his 5 Horsemen (the Shadow Riders) and his assassins/agents known as the Shadow Rulers.**_

_**Everything has changed from the way it was supposed to be. Yugi and his friends have never met and he has never been in any duel. Duel monsters are real, not holograms, used for more than dueling and are summoned from cards their spirits are held in. Most humans have special abilities and powers they use on a normal basis.**_

_**Seto Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corps. He and his younger brother, Mokuba are well known and despised. When they were younger his cousin mysteriously disappeared and he has a feeling it was more than foul play.**_

_**A few others know the truth about what Marik did. Among them is Malik's sister Ishizu Ishtar. She knew that her brother had been sent to the Shadow Realm and vowed to defeat Marik. She became part of an organization called "The Oracle." Their job is to find the Pharaoh and defeat Marik's forces. She appeared to Kaiba and showed him the truth and how things are supposed to be. He joined her and became part of the group. Ishizu later finds Yugi and gives him the puzzle, telling him that he has to take a journey and find out the meaning behind it. So he sets to discover what she's talking about and figure out exactly what the story is behind the puzzle and Marik. And along the way he just might find the people who helped him out before.**_

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? Like I said before if you check out my site for it you may find more info, but you don't have to know any of it.

Next Time: Yugi is given the puzzle and sets out on what could be the biggest adventure of his life. More characters will be introduced and you'll find out more about Marik and his Shadow Forces. Also what about that mysterious group known as "The Oracle"?


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow. Also thinking; _italics_flashbacks; thought speak

Chapter 1: The Adventure begins….and problems already…

Footsteps echoed of the walls leading down the dark hallway. Two figures reached a set of stairs and kneeled. The steps led up to a shadowy figure sitting on a throne. He nodded at them.

The first figure, in a black cloak stepped up, "My Lord, we have done as you commanded. The town was attacked until they finally surrendered. Well the one's that were still alive anyways. Most of the town had been destroyed and only a few were left alive."

"But we still have not found the vessel," replied the other figure, in a brown cloak. The man on the throne stood up, "No matter. We will find him soon enough. Then we will destroy him! I have a special assignment being followed right now as we speak." He turned and walked away, dismissing the two. Just wait, Pharoah. We'll see who ends up in control this time. And without the help of your pathetic friends, you're as good as dead! He chuckled darkly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- The sun rose over a sleeping figure laying in his bed. Yugi woke up up and stretched, "Today's going to be a good day. I can just feel it!" He smiled until he looked over and saw the strange object next to his bed. He sighed, "So it wasn't a dream after all."

_The mysterious robed woman handed him the puzzle she was talking about. "Hurry, Yugi, you must unlock all the secrets and follow your destiny. Only then can you defeat Marik. But be careful, he is already looking for you." Then she walked away and he looked down at the puzzle she had placed around his neck._

He picked the puzzle up, "Well, I guess I better do what Ishizu said." He froze, "Wait. What did I just call her? She never said her name. Huh, maybe I've heard it before or something." He walked downstairs and laid the note he had written for his family on the door. Hopefully, I'll see them again. As he walked through the town he heard reports of more towns that had been attacked, "What is up with this Mark guy?" he asked himself as he left the town, "What exactly is he after? And why is he looking for me? I've never even ever met him before. This is just too weird. I should just go back home and forget this. And yet it's almost like there's something that's telling me to go on and that I have to defeat the "Dark Pharoah." I just hope that I'm right, and this isn't a big mistake."

He was woken up the next morning by a loud commotion. He sat up, "Wha?" He looked over and saw a boy running towards him. Yugi jumped up and ran over to him, "Hey, are you oka-" He was caught off as the boy threw a bag at him, "Hey thanks, buddy. I owe you one. Oh and uh watch out for that monkey. He's crazy." The strange boy laughed and ran off. Yugi started to call after him when a strange voice surprised him. "Hey! Yeah, I caught ya, ya little thief. Thought ya'd get away huh? Well I'll show you!"

Yugi looked at the tall angry blonde that was heading towards him. Uh oh he looks pretty mad. He must think I'm the one who stole this. Yugi cried out, "WAIT! I didn't do anything. I mean it! Some kid gave me this! I'm innocent!" He closed his eyes waiting for the impact as the tall blonde got ready to punch him. Great way to stop out. he thought to himself.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? Like I said before if you check out my site for it you may find more info, but you don't have to know any of it.

Next Time: What's going to happen to poor Yugi? Is he already in more trouble than he can handle? Is this one of Marik's guys after him? What's going to happen? More characters will be introduced, although you probably already expected that.

Next Chapter- Chapter 2: A new friend and a great mission


	3. Ch 2: A new friend and a great mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

Last Time: After Yugi had just set out on his journey he already ran into problems!

Chapter 2: A new friend and a great mission….maybe

**_Yugi looked at the tall angry blonde that was heading towards him. Uh oh he looks pretty mad. He must think I'm the one who stole this. Yugi cried out, "WAIT! I didn't do anything. I mean it! Some kid gave me this! I'm innocent!" He closed his eyes waiting for the impact as the tall blonde got ready to punch him._**

As Yugi waited for the impact that never came he suddenly heard laughing? "Huh?" he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blonde laughing at him.

He stopped laughing and looked at Yugi, "I was jus kiddin'. I know you didn't do it. I saw who did it. 'Sides I'd never hurt anyone, anyways, unless there was a real good reason and they deserved it. Sorry 'bout that little guy. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Yugi tried to smile and gave him the bag, "Um, here, I guess this is yours." The blonde grinned, "Hey, thanks for givin' it back. Names Joey by the way."

Yugi nodded, "My name is Yugi." Joey sat back and looked at him, "Nice to meet ya. So, Yugi, what brings ya out here by yourself?" Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uh, actually, it's kind of a long story." Joey handed him a can of soda and drank out of another one, "I got time."

Hours later, Yugi had told him all about his weird dreams and Ishizu giving him the puzzle, "So, I'm trying to find out everything that I can." Joey took a drink and sat back in thought, "Marik, eh? He's definitely bad news. Lots of people have tried to stop him and failed. He's got a really strong army. Hope your abilities are strong enough."

Yugi sweatdropped, "Actually, I don't have any gifts." Joey fell over and then jumped up, "Wha? You mean to tell me you don't have any special abilities and you're planning to go off and face Marik on your own!" Yugi giggled nervously, "Uh, yeah I guess."

Joey calmed down, "No, you're not. I'll go with ya. I got some pretty good abilities myself and I'm goin' nowhere fast. 'Sides I hate Marik just as much as everyone else. He's never done nothing personal to me or my family, but it's still wrong what he's doing. And you need all the help you can get." Yugi thought about for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It will get kind of boring traveling alone after a while anyways." He smiled and shook his hand, "Alright, Joey, glad to have your help."

Hours later, they were walking out of the woods in silence. Yugi finally turned to Joey and asked, "So, uh, Joey, why aren't you with your family or friends. I mean I'm glad to hae to have you and all, but won't someone miss you?" Joey sighed, "Nah, no one will. I haven't seen my family in years and I don't have any friends." Yugi's eyes widened, "Why, Joey, that's terrible!"

The blonde shook his head, "Not really. I actually kinda deserve it. See I wasn't always like this. Years ago you wouldn't have been so lucky. When I was younger I was always startin fights and getting in trouble. I was kicked out of my school and everyone hated me. My parents couldn't deal with me and I was so worried something would happen to them cuz of me. I finally left home to go out and find a way to stop myself. I didn't have anywhere to go or anyone that cared, cept my little sister. But I couldn't go back to her like that. So I wandered alone for weeks. Then one night this old man found me. Most people woulda tried to chase me away or something, but he was different. He took me in and helped me. He taught me how to control my anger and channel it into my abilities. It's because ofhim I can even use my gift. Without him, I wouldn't be here today."

Yugi smiled, "That's great Joey." Joey smiled back, "Yeah, but, uh, there's this one problem." Yugi's smiled dropped, "What is it?" he wondered what was wrong with his new companion.

Joey laughed nervously, "I, uh, kinda forgot his name." Yugi smiled again, "Well I'm glad that everything turned out alright for you." He sighed, "I just hope it turns out the same way against Marik."

Joey flashed a big grin, "Course it will! We'll go hunt Marik down, and fight him, and beat him, and save the world, and everyone will know and love us! Then I can go back home to my family as a hero and someone who matters. And maybe we can save all them too."

"All "who" Joey?" Yugi asked curiously. The blonde scratched his head, "Okay this is going to sound a lil strange, but I, uh, feel like there's these other people out there that I know. Like they're all my friends or something. Which is really weird cuz I don't got no friends, well cept you now. But still, I don't know it's just really strange."

Yugi smiled, "No it isn't. Sometimes I get feelings like that too. Maybe someday we'll figure it all out." Joey smiled, "You're right. It will all work out. Right now let's go find Marik and save the day!" he ran off. Yugi laughed and ran after him.

Unknown to them, a cloaked figure was watching. It can't be them. These guys are harmless and pretty stupid actually. Still…..I better keep an eye on them. This could turn out to be kind of interesting.

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? Like I said before if you check out my site for it you may find more info, but you don't have to know any of it.

Next Time: Well now Yugi isn't alone. But is this going to turn out to be good or bad? Can he be trusted or is he/she also under Marik? More importantly whose mysterious person watching them? And is he/she an enemy or an ally? What's going to happen? And "You are all crazy! I thought I needed help!" More characters will be introduced, although you probably already expected that.

Next Chapter- Chapter 3: Revelations…of the truly insane


	4. Ch 3: Revelations…of the truly insane

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

* * *

Last time: After fearing for his life, Yugi found out that the threat was just a joke. He turned out to be Joey Wheeler, who, after hearing his story about facing Marik, decided to join Yugi on his adventure and protect him. But there also seems to be someone else following them as well. Who could it be? And whose side are they on? 

Chapter 3: Revelations…of the truly insane

_**Joey calmed down, "No, you're not. I'll go with ya. I got some pretty good abilities myself and I'm goin' nowhere fast. 'Sides I hate Marik just as much as everyone else. He's never done nothing personal to me or my family, but it's still wrong what he's doing. And you need all the help you can get." Yugi thought about for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It will get kind of boring traveling alone after a while anyways." He smiled and shook his hand, "Alright, Joey, glad to have your help."**_

As Joey and Yugi walked, Joey was humming a song. Yugi thought he sounded pretty happy for someone who was embarking on the journey of a lifetime, especially since it more than likely meant more trouble than they could handle.

Yugi finally asked a question that had been on his mind ever since they left the last town, "Hey, Joey.."

"Yeah, Yug?" Joey looked over at him curiously

"Ummm how much do you know about Marik? I've heard of him but other than that I don't know that much."

Joey stopped to think, "Well, I've never met him, and I don't think I know anyone whose met him, but I've heard some things bout him. For one I know he's very evil, and that he does whatever he wants to get what he wants. Luckily for you and me both, his forces haven't really reached this area yet. But I know that he has destroyed entire towns and killed a lot of people. And that he's a really bad guy."

"Oh," Yugi said. They heard chuckling behind them, "So you fools want to know about Marik? How stupid are you? You obviously don't know anything or you'd be heading back where you came from instead of where you're going."

Yugi and Joey turned to see someone jump out of tree. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.

He smirked, "My name's Bakura and I think I know enough about Marik."

"Really?" Joey's eyes lit up, "Good then you can come with us and help us defeat him."

Bakura laughed, "You must be crazy. No one has faced Marik and survived. First of all you're lucky if you can even get to him. You've got to get through all his forces first and they are no pushovers. If I were you, I'd just turn back and go home. Stay where you're safe and Marik hasn't reached yet."

"So, uh, where are you going then?" Joey asked curiously.

Bakura looked away in annoyance before turning back, "I've got my own issues to deal with."

Joey looked at him strangely, "So you're going to face Marik to? Well cool then you can come with us!"

Bakura glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you idiots! You are all crazy! I thought I needed help! Look, even if I go face Marik I'm obviously a lot better prepared than you are. So why don't you both just go running home, and go back to what you were doing." He think saw the puzzle around Yugi's neck, "Where did you get that?" he asked curiously.

Yugi looked down at it, "Oh, this? Umm some weird woman gave it to me. She said I was going to need it to defeat Marik."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Get home, before someone finds out what you're trying to do." He said walking off.

(Too late.) the one watching them thought, (You've already been caught. Stupid idiots.)

A little bit later he looked back to see them following him. He yelled at them, "What are you two idiots doing?"

Yugi smiled, "I guess we're going with you."

Joey grinned, "Yeah we'll all go stop Marik together!"

Bakura sighed, "Have you all lost your minds? None of you will survive if you try to fight Marik."

Yugi looked Bakura, "Well, can we ask why you're after Marik?"

Bakura looked at them and sighed, "Fine, yes I'm going to find Marik. I can't really tell you anything, except that it doesn't concern you and that you need to stay out of this before it's too late!"

"But you're wrong, it does concern them. It concerns all of a us." Said a strangely familiar voice as a young woman that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere walked up to them.

Yugi looked at her in shock, "It can't be."

* * *

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? Like I said before if you check out my site for it you may find more info, but you don't have to know any of it.

Next Time: Yugi, Bakura, and Joey find out who the mystery woman is and why she's there. Turns out there's more to Marik than they thought. And evidently they're not the only ones who are out to stop him. And "Forget it, I don't need any of you to help me."

Next Chapter – Chapter 4: The Powerful Oracle…who have all lost their minds..


	5. Ch 4:Chapter 4: The Powerful Oracle…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

Last time: Yugi and Joey met up with Bakura who claimed to have his own business with Marik. After a long argument they decided to follow after him, but before he could let them really have it, a mysterious woman suddenly appeared. And Yugi seemed to know her.

Chapter 4: The Powerful Oracle…who have all lost their minds..

"_**I can't really tell you anything, except that it doesn't concern you and that you need to stay out of this before it's too late!" "But you're wrong, it does concern them. It concerns all of a us." Said a strangely familiar voice as a young woman that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere walked up to them. Yugi looked at her in shock, "It can't be."**_

Joey looked over at Yugi in surprise, "Can't be who, Yug?"

Yugi was too much in shock to hear as the mysterious woman walked up to him. "It is!"

"Is who Yug?" Joey was completely lost, but he wasn't the only one. Bakura was also staring at her strangely, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

(This isn't good.) thought the one watching.

The cloaked and hooded woman walked over to them, "Hurry. We don't have much time."

"Uh, to do what exactly?" Joey asked worriedly.

She sighed and raised her arms. The sand picked up like a bad dust storm swirling around all of them.

The one watching freaked as they disappeared, "WHAT! Oh, great. Now I've lost them!"

* * *

When it finally cleared they weren't in the desert anymore. Actually they weren't even outside anymore.

Bakura growled once the sand cleared, "Where have you taken us? Is Marik behind this?"

He heard a chuckle and looked to see who had dared to laugh at him. He saw the woman standing in front of them, "What's the meaning of this?" he pulled a dagger out and ran at the woman.

"I wouldn't do that." said a voice as she lifted her arms and the wind sent the thief flying backwards.

The one who had spoken walked out. And everyone gasped. Joey leaped back in surprise, "Hey I know you! Well who you are anyways."

"Really?" Yugi asked, "Who is he?"

"That's Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corps." Joey practically yelled at him, then calmed back down. "But what does he have to do with this?"

Yugi looked at the woman, "Ishizu." She smiled at him, "So you remember me." He nodded, "You're the one who gave me the puzzle and told me to stop Marik."

She nodded and walked over to Kaiba. He looked at Joey, "Still brainless as ever."

Joey practically leaped at him, "What? Who you callin' brainless? And just how do you know me you..you..you.."

Kaiba chuckled, "I think that goes without saying." He turned to Ishizu.

Yugi looked at them, "I guess I know why you're here, Ishizu. But why Seto Kaiba?"

She sighed, "It's a long story. The important thing is that you stop Marik."

Bakura got up and growled at them, "And what does this have to do with me? Why am I here? And where is here?"

Ishizu turned to him, "You are in the power of an organization known as the Oracle. It is our job to stop Marik and restore the power of the Pharoah."

"Of the what?" Joey asked cluelessly. There was more chuckling as a screen near them lit up with someone laughing on it.

"My, how little you all know." the man said.

Bakura glared at the screen, "And who the hell are you?"

Ishizu pointed to the screen, "That is our leader Maximillion Pegasus."

The silver-haired man chuckled some more, "We were all brought here for our own reasons. But our goal is all the same: to stop Marik at all costs. Miss Ishizu and I are the only ones who really know everything about Marik and what he has done. Kaiba-boy is here because he lost someone when he younger and he blames the dark Pharaoh. And now, why you are all here." He looked at Bakura, "I know what your business with Marik is and what you plan to do. However I can guarantee you will never succeed. However if you are willing to join us, you more than likely will. So, what do you say, hmm? Ready to accept our help?"

Bakura growled and he looked at them, "I was right before. You are all crazy. Forget it, I don't need any of you to help me. And I don't want you to. Leave me to do this alone. However," he looked at Joey and Yugi, "I will not let either of you, or any of you," he glared at Ishizu, Kaiba, and Pegaus, "get in my way. So stay away or else." He turned and vanished.

Yugi called out, "Bakura, wait!"

"Let him go." Pegasus replied, "He'll see. Now as for the rest of you, you may be the only ones who can stop Marik. Especially you, Yugi, my boy."

Yugi looked at him in shock, "What? Why me?"

He grinned, "You'll see." He turned to his two "employees." "That is all. Dismiss them." He turned back to Yugi and Joey, "We will speak again." Ishizu raised her hands and sand covered the two boys.

* * *

Next thing they knew, Joey and Yugi were back where they had been where they met Bakura.

"Wow," Joey said, "Those guys are something else."

"Yeah," Yugi replied, "But I can't help feeling that they're right. Well let's get going." They started off.

"Hey, Yug, you think we can stop for something to eat. I'm starvin'."

"But, Joey, you just ate a few hours ago!"

"So, I'm hungry again. C'mon there's gotta be somewhere to eat." He ran off. Yugi sighed and ran after him.

"I was right. They are complete idiots."

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more? Like I said before if you check out my site for it you may find more info, but you don't have to know any of it.

Next Time: Yugi and Joey are looking for Bakura to no avail. However they do find someone else. But is it really your typical damsel in distress situation? Or is it something much more? And what about that group known as the "Oracle"? Are they who they claim to be or someone else. And find out the identity of the mystery person following them.

Next Chapter – Chapter 5: Damsel in distress…who leaves you in distress…


	6. Ch 5: Damsel in distress…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

Last time: The mysterious woman turned out to be Ishizu. She brought Yugi, Joey, and Bakura to a secret location and revealed herself as being part of the Oracle. They also met Seto Kaiba, whose part of it and their strange leader Pegaus. Bakura threatened them all and left. As quickly as this strange meeting began, it ended. And Yugi and Joey found themselves alone again…or so they thought.

**Chapter 5: Damsel in distress…who leaves you in distress…**

**_The silver-haired man chuckled some more, "We were all brought here for our own reasons. But our goal is all the same: to stop Marik at all costs." "I will not let either of you, or any of you," Bakura glared at Ishizu, Kaiba, and Pegaus, "get in my way. So stay away or else." He turned and vanished._**

Joey and Yugi are once again walking, until Joey decided to stop and eat. "Joey, that's the third time this morning!" Yugi sighed watching his friend.

Joey replied with his mouth full, "But I need my energy to defeat Marik!" Yugi shook his head. Suddenly they heard a scream. They ran out to see a young woman who was screaming and pointing towards a large group of people, "Oh, my god! They're gonna kill him!" They looked over to see a bunch of guys standing in front a shorter guy.

Joey ran over to them, "No one picks on the little guys!" He looked at the first one, "Hey who are you and why are you messing with this poor kid?"

The leader laughed, "You're obviously not very smart so I'll explain for you. We're the Welker Gang. This 'kid' wouldn't get out of our way. Now we gotta deal with him ourselves. Hehe..Get lost before we decide to deal with you as well."

Joey growled, "Hey, why don't you leave him alone and get lost yourself?" The leader laughed and gave a signal as they gang started to close in on Joey, "You'll regret that."

"Joey!" Yugi cried, "Watch out!"

The blond grinned, "Nah, I got this. Trust me."

_That idiot is actually going to try and fight all of them? What is up with these people! _thought the one watching them.

A little bit later Joey was still standing while several of the members were on the ground. He grinned, "Told ya I had this!" The leader glared at him, "We'll met again." Then he and his people left. Joey laughed and then turned to the one they were after, "You okay, kid?"

He yelled back, "I'm not a kid! My name's Rex." He looked at Joey in disbelief. _That guy took out the whole gang! If I had him help, I wouldn't have any problems and I wouldn't get caught. No one would be brave enough to stop me. Better make this good though._

Joey grinned back, "My name's Joey and this is my best friend, Yugi."

Yugi grinned, "So, Rex, where you headed?"

Rex replied, "Uh, nowhere really. Just kinda traveling alone. So where you guys headed?"

Joey had that big stupid grin, "We're goin to face Marik and defeat him."

Rex stared at both of them is disbelief, _They're good enough to beat Marik? I DO need these guys. Gotta play it careful though. Can't let them know the truth. _He smiled, "Really? Say, mind if I come with you los..errr I mean guys? I'd like to beat Marik to."

Joey grinned, "Sure as long as you're not a liar, cheater, or thief. We don't let those in the group." Yugi nodded.

Rex chuckled nervously, "Uh, I'm not." _Hehe suckers!_

Joey and Yugi smiled, "Well then welcome to the group!"

Yugi nodded, "Just hope you don't eat as much or often as Joey."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

_Ugh, add one to the loser's squad. These guys are pathetic. _the one watching thought as they walked away.

* * *

After the gang had walked a bit, and stopped to eat, yet again, they saw a large gathering of people. "Wonder what's goin on?" Yugi thought as they walked to see. 

"Leave her alone you jerk! Stop picking on girls!" Hearing 'her" Rex ran up ahead. The other two looked at each other and followed. They saw a dark-haired man holding onto a blonde girl's wrist. They glared at each other.

_That has to be the prettiest woman alive. _thought Rex watching.

"What's goin on?" asked Yugi.

Rex stopped, "That's Detective Devlin!" _Eep I hope he's not here for me! _But Devlin ignored Rex and answered Yugi, "This woman is a criminal. She's being investigated for a theft. A priceless artifact was stolen a few days ago and she was recently seen at the scene of the crime."

"You are pathetic," she said rolling her eyes, "For starters your 'scene' is one of the main walkways out of this town. You said the theft took place at someone's house. Just because I happened to be outside of the house doesn't mean I did anything. Besides what's your evidence?"

He stammered, "Uh, well...uh..."

"Thought so." she pulled her arm away.

One of the bystanders rolled his eyes, "Devlin's always been one of the most pathetic detectives there is. He's always accusing the innocent and never finds the real culprits."

He grabbed her again, "But until we know you're really innocent, you're not leaving my sight."  
She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Joey asked Devlin, "When did you say that it happened?"

"About two days ago."

He thought about it, "Well then it wasn't her."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Devlin gave him a strange look, "How do you know?"

Yugi looked at him curiously, "Yeah, Joey, how do you know? "

He flashed a big grin, "Cause we down the road yesterday."

"Yeah, and?" Yugi wondered what his friend was getting at.

"Well she's been following us since we left the last town." Everyone fell over.

She yelled in surprise, "You knew I was following you! How! That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

He chuckled, "Nothin gets past Joey Wheeler."

Devlin looked at her and then back at them, "So you'd say this woman was with you, hmm?"

Joey nodded. Yugi shrugged, "I guess so."

He grinned again and then looked at his officers, "Well then. That does change everything. Arrest them to!"

The three of them blinked. "Why?" asked Yugi as they were surrounded.

He chuckled, "Well evidently you're her accomplices. So you get punished to."

She yelled at him, ""No they're NOT! I don't even know them!"

Devlin shook his head, "Doesn't matter. That's what the evidence says."

Rex looked around, _Oh no if they catch me I'm caught. I can't let them find out._ He turned and ran out before anyone saw them.

"Wait, let's talk about this." Joey said..

The blonde girl yelled at them, "You idiot! This is your fault!"

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more?

Next Time: Who is the mysterious female that's been following them? (have you figured it out yet?) Is she could or bad? And more importantly now that they've all been caught and arrested for a crime they didn't commit, what's that mean for our heroes? And how will they possibly get out of this one?

Next Chapter – Chapter 6: On the run…from a complete imbecile


	7. Chapter 6: On the Run…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh or any concepts or names that you recognize. Although I do own some of my own ideas and OCs.

Anyways R/R and also I will have more information for my story, like character bios and stuff on my other website. It won't be anything you have to know to understand the story but it gives some spoilers and detailed info that you might want to know. Also Kaiba and some of the others are very OOC, but it all fits in somehow.

Last time: The duo met up with Rex, who was having hard times with a few gang members. After taking care of them, he joined up with the group. Not to long later, they got themselves caught up in trouble again. This is trying to defend an innocent woman from Devlin's accusations. Turns out Joey knew she was following them all along. So who is she? And what is she after?

**Chapter 6: On the Run…From a complete imbecile**

**_Devlin grinned, "Well then. That does change everything. Arrest them to!" The three of them blinked. "Why?" asked Yugi. He chuckled, "Well evidently you're her accomplices." "Wait, let's talk about this." Joey said. The blonde girl yelled at them, "You idiot! This is your fault!"_**

So Yugi and Joey found themselves sitting in a jail cell, along with one extremely unhappy female. Who was also presently ignoring them.

Yugi, "This is not what I was looking forward to when I woke up this morning." _For once, just for one time, couldn't trouble not find us?_

Joey shrugged, "Well we're here now. Better make the most of it."

Yugi nodded, "At least Rex got away. Maybe he can get us out of here."

Joey turned to the extremely unhappy female who had finally stopped glaring at him, "So, uh, who are you anyway?"

She looked away in annoyance.

He sighed, "Look, we're all in here together already. At least tell us something."

Finally she sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. "Fine. My name's Mai." She sat back with her arms folded.

Yugi smiled, "Well I'm-"

"I know who you are." she replied without looking at him.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, I guess you would. So, uh, why were you following us anyways?"

"I was bored. And you were both so pathetic I thought it might be interesting."

He grinned, "And was it?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to say it was. But this is not what I meant at all. I could have gotten out of that myself. I didn't need your help. It's your big mouth that got us into this."

"She's right, Joey. We did kinda walk into it."

Joey sighed, "Alright, I get it. I messed up. So what's next? I mean we got to eventually get out of here. Why don't you come with us? Since you were already following us and all."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need any friends. I've done just fine on my own. Besides I was about to give up on you anyway. I didn't see anything worth it."

Yugi sighed, "Well. Hopefully we'll find a way out of this. Without getting into more trouble anyways." All three sighed.

Mai looked at them. _I can't believe this. First I lose them, then they knew I was following them. And now this. What next?_

* * *

A little bit later the door opened. "Uh, whose there?" Joey asked waking up, "Is it breakfast time? I'm starving."

Mai blinked. "Is food all this guy ever thinks about?"

Yugi sighed, "Unfortunately yeah."

The man who opened the door was an officer. He looked at the three of them and sighed, "Wait, let me guess. Devlin did this? That guy is a mockery of this force. Unfortunately I can't really do anything about this. But I'll try to figure something out." He looked over behind him, "Actually I think I can help you, but with a price."

"What kind of price?" Mai glared at his suspiciously.

"Well it's got to look like you've all escaped. There's no other way. Unfortunately Devlin won't ever forget and he'll be hunting you all down, along with everyone else that's ever escaped him. But I don't think you really need to worry to much about him."

Yugi sighed, "If that's the only way…"

Joey jumped up, "Heh, we can deal with it."

Mai yelled at him, "Speak for yourself, you idiot! Do you really want him chasing you down and never giving up?"

Joey, "Hey at least we'll be out of here. We'll worry about that later."

The officer grinned, "Fine, hurry. We won't tell him, but you know he'll figure it out eventually."

Mai rolled her eyes, "I think I'd rather stay here and figure this out myself. I can get out of this easily without help."

Joey pulled her out, "I really don't think you want to deal with Devlin yourself when he finds out we're gone."

Mai growled. _Grrr. He's right again. _

* * *

So, once they were out, Yugi was looking for Rex, "I can't find him anywhere."

Joey grinned, "I'm sure he'll show up. He's hiding from Devlin to remember."

Mai rolled her eyes and walked away, "Bye."

"Mai, wait." Yugi called out.

She stopped and looked back.

He smiled, "C'mon why don't you come with us? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Joey, "It'll be fun!"

She stared at him, "Somehow I doubt it." She looked back at Yugi.

He looked up at her, "If you have nowhere to go. Right now it's just me and Joey, if we don't find Rex. We could really use some more company."

She sighed. _I know I'm going to regret this dearly. _"Fine, alright. For now I guess I can. But it won't be long. Only until I found something else to do."

Yugi smiled, "That's fine."

Joey flashed a big idiotic grin, "Good, now that that's settled. Let's get goin'! We need to get as far from Devlin as we can."

Yugi laughed, "Yeah that's true." he ran after him.

She sighed and followed, "I'm already regretting this."

A/N: Well whaddya think? Hate it? Like it? Need to know more?

Next Time: What happens when Devlin finds out they escaped? How will he take it? And will they ever find Rex? Where could he have gone? And with someone else on the team, will it help them out or get them in more trouble?

Next Chapter – Chapter 7: Welcome back …you dirty rat


End file.
